Coeur de serpent
by Hyotsuki
Summary: Suite à l'humiliation de Severus, Lily n'aurait jamais du lui reparler. Mais si un certain Black avait choisi de s'en mêler, qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu donner ? SR/LE


Voilà un moment que je n'avais plus écrit. Vive les vacances ! Et donc, me voici de retour avec un petit Oneshot sur la relation Severus/Lily avec l'intervention de Regulus ! En fait, pour les personnages principaux j'aurais pu mettre Severus et Lily mais vu que Reg est très présent... Bref.

**À disclaimer :** tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Cœur de serpent**

Il y eut un autre éclair de lumière et Severus se retrouva à nouveau suspendu les pieds en l'air. Inutile de répéter toutes les injures et malédictions qu'il put lancer à l'égard de ce crétin de gryffondor. Seulement, puisqu'il n'avait plus sa baguette en main, ses paroles n'avaient aucun effet. Et puis Potter ne devait pas l'entendre, furieux comme il était. Le Serpentard ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux...

-Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ?

Plusieurs éclats de rire retentirent au sein du cercle de curieux qui s'était formé autour d'eux. Il pâlit comme jamais tout en continuant à se débattre. L'autre était tout à fait capable de le faire ! Seulement, il était impuissant... Comme si souvent lorsqu'il s'en prenait à lui... Et tous les autres qui s'amusaient de sa situation... Le Serpentard se sentait plus mal que jamais, la honte redoublant sa colère. Seulement, il ne s'en sortirait pas tout seul, et Lily partie, qui...

-Expelliarmus !

La voix retentit comme un coup de tonnerre au sein des élèves qui riaient. Le silence se fit instantanément tandis que la baguette de Potter décrivait un arc de cercle parfait pour retomber cinq mètres plus loin dans un bruit mat. Un antisort fut prononcé et lui-même se retrouva au sol. Tout le monde était stupéfait, et lui le premier. On avait décidé de prendre sa défense ? Et cette voix... Cette voix qu'il connaissait depuis déjà quatre ans...

Se dépêtrant de sa cape, Severus leva la tête et son regard tomba sur un adolescent d'un an son cadet, dont le poing gauche tremblait. Il serrait si fort sa baguette que ses phalanges en étaient blanches ! Sans dire un mot, le gamin vint jusqu'à lui et lui tendit sa main libre. Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien la personne à laquelle il pensait. De multiples mèches noires retombaient sur les yeux gris d'orage de son cadet, yeux qui étincelaient de colère. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que Regulus pouvait ressembler à son frère aîné !

-Besoin d'un coup de main, Severus ?

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Regulus ! répliqua-t-il vivement.

-Tu n'en as pas besoin.

Malgré la colère qui continuait à faire trembler le cinquième année, celui-ci eut l'ombre d'un sourire et accepta de prendre cette main qu'il lui tendait. Il était agréablement surpris de le voir lui venir en aide, lui qui d'habitude ne se mêlait jamais de ce qui ne le concernait pas directement. Le petit dernier des Black n'avait que peu d'ennemis, justement grâce à cette attitude détachée.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires Black ! lâcha Potter.

Le jeune adolescent se retourna instantanément et pointa sa baguette vers lui.

-Ce sont mes affaires, Potter !

-Non Regulus, cette histoire ne te concerne pas. déclara Black.

Le gamin se tourna vers son frère et croisa les bras. Pendant ce temps, Severus alla récupérer sa baguette.

-Sirius, Sirius, Sirius... Puisque tu es incapable de contrôler ton pote, il faut bien que je m'en mêle.

Voilà qui était bien Regulus : un calme à toute épreuve, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Et ce calme en était effrayant. Le Serpentard se fit le réflexion que les rares fois où son protégé avait utilisé un ton aussi calme, aussi froid, aussi contrôlé, ceux qui l'avaient énervé avaient fini à l'infirmerie. S'il commençait à lancer des sorts, il lui donnerait volontiers un coup de main !

-Depuis quand un Black vient en aide à un autre ?

-Depuis que je l'ai décidé. Tu peux critiquer les Serpentards mais Potter n'est pas mieux ! Non, je pourrais même aller jusqu'à dire qu'il est pire ! Et tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui ! Aucun d'entre vous ne vaut mieux que ça ?

-Ne va pas trop loin Black... siffla Pettigrow, qui semblait s'être décidé à intervenir.

-Oh, c'est mignon, le rat vient en aide aux pseudo-lions...

Le « rat » en question déglutit avec difficulté. Regulus faisait fort, très fort ! Même du haut de ses quatorze ans et de son petit mètre cinquante-trois, il arrivait à être effrayant ! Il se dégageait de lui une aura très spéciale, où se mêlait colère et magie, et même ceux qui ignoraient jusqu'où il pouvait aller lorsqu'il était en colère devaient comprendre le danger qu'il pouvait représenter. Son aîné s'en amusait, à présent qu'il avait récupéré sa baguette. Et il fit bien car l'autre Black pointa sa baguette sur son jeune frère.

-Tu vas trop loin Regulus ! Petr...

-Expelliarmus !

Cette fois, ce fut la baguette de Black qui vola dans les airs. Le plus jeune se tourna vers son camarade et lui fit un petit sourire.

-Bien, sur ce, je crois qu'on va y aller. À plus les bouffondors !

Sur ce, il rejoignit son camarade et commença à le pousser en direction du château. Mais celui-ci résista.

-Il est hors de question que je laisse passer ça ! protesta-t-il en se dégageant. Sectum...

-Severus ! Tu crois que tu ne t'es pas assez donné en spectacle pour aujourd'hui ? Si tu veux que je les laisse continuer leur petit jeu, tu n'as qu'à le dire, je te laisse ! siffla le gamin en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

-Tu t'es déjà mis Evans à dos, n'essaye pas de faire pareil avec moi.

Cette réplique eut le mérite de lui clouer le bac. Il se tut donc... C'est vrai qu'il avait réussi à se mettre sa meilleure amie à dos à cause d'un accès de colère. D'un stupide accès de colère. Il fallait absolument qu'il rattrape le coup ! Et le plus vite possible de préférence. Seulement, les deux rouge et or ne semblaient pas d'accord. Tous deux venaient de récupérer leur baguette magique et les menaçaient. Les deux Serpentards échangèrent un regard et, en parfaite synchronisation, firent volte-face.

-Si vous croyez que vous allez vous en tirer comme ça ! grogna Potter, visiblement fou-furieux.

-Ça vaut aussi pour toi Potter ! répliqua Severus sur le même ton.

-Hum, je suppose que j'ai droit à une punition pour m'en être mêlé. lança joyeusement le plus jeune.

-Tu n'as pas idée... lui répondit son frère.

-Oh si, j'ai ma petite idée. Et c'est pour ça que... Silencio !

Le sortilège vint frapper Potter, et un autre lancé par Severus suivit aussitôt, cette fois destinée à Black. La plupart des élèves restés sursautèrent en comprenant que les deux Serpentard avaient gagné le duel. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, le jeune Sang-Pur poussa son camarade vers l'école. Cependant, il s'arrêta pour se tourner une dernière fois vers eux.

-Au fait... Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être d'accord avec les bouffondors mais, pour une fois, je soutiens Evans. Potter, ta prétention dépasse de loin l'entendement, c'en est répugnant ! Et les gryffondors sont censés être courageux... Laissez-moi rire ! À deux contre un, vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux non ? Pathétique ! Retournez à votre panier les chatons, on ne sait jamais, vous pourriez apprendre la loyauté ou l'humilité ! Même si je crains que vous ne soyez déjà des cas perdus...

Sur ce, il entraîna son ainé à l'ombre du château, sous les regards ahuris des autres adolescents. Plus particulièrement sous celui des deux concernés. Severus était aux anges. Lui qui, d'habitude, avait droit à une belle humiliation ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. Même si, à vrai dire, il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner. Jamais il ne pourrait pardonner ça à Potter ! Il ne pourrait pas et, surtout, ne voulait pas ! Soudain, une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards, son jeune ami s'arrêta pour frapper un mur. Un craquement écœurant se fit entendre, indiquant qu'il s'était brisé le poing. L'aîné haussa un sourcil en le regardant se tourner vers lui, furieux.

-T'es même pas fichu de t'en tirer tout seul ? Tu te rends compte que je suis venu t'aider, moi ? Que j'ai tenu tête à Sirius pour toi ? Par Merlin, Severus, tu ne peux pas apprendre à te défendre tout seul non ?

-Très drôle Regulus. À deux contre un je n'ai aucune chance.

-Je sais bien, mais tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller dans le parc ! Tu sais parfaitement que je n'aime pas me mêler de ce genre d'affaires, et je sens que je vais sérieusement le regretter ! Et puis...

-Merci d'être venu... murmura Severus.

Le cadet s'arrêta net et observa l'autre de son regard gris d'orage. Il resta ainsi trois secondes, sans réagir, puis finit par ranger sa baguette dans un profond soupire. L'ainé eut un sourire : il avait gagné la partie.

-Ok, ok... Ah Severus... Tu ferais bien d'aller retrouver ta Lily pour lui faire tes excuses. Après tout, il faut réagit assez rapidement dans ce genre de cas. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai compris vu le comportement de les cousines... Quant à moi, je crois que je vais aller à l'infirmerie. On se retrouve au diner ?

-Peut-être. À plus tard Regulus.

Et le sorcier fit demi-tour. Seulement, il sentit une main attraper sa longue cape et il se retourna, fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Essaye d'éviter Potter et compagnie s'il te plait. Je m'en suis assez mêlé pour aujourd'hui.

-T'inquiète gamin, je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser recommencer.

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer. Il devait absolument retrouver Lily, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pensait pas ses paroles... Il devait absolument se faire pardonner ! Oh, pourquoi avait-il craqué ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé la colère s'emparer de ses pensées ? Il savait pourtant qu'il devait tout faire pour garder son calme, que ca colère fait dire bien des choses qu'on ne pense pas !

De tout le reste de la journée il ne la retrouva pas. Il fit un rapide passage à la Grande Salle à l'heure du repas mais, puisqu'il ne la vit pas, il s'en alla sans manger. Finalement il s'installa devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et attendit. Une élève, Mary, voulut le déloger mais il refusa catégoriquement de bouger, déclarant que si Lily ne venait pas, il dormirait dans le couloir. Et il l'aurait fait si son amie n'était pas finalement venue le voir, en robe de chambre. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu : il eut beau s'excuser, s'expliquer, elle fut catégorique et impitoyable. Il finit par avoir une seconde d'hésitation. Devait-il lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Malheureusement, elle profita de cette seconde pour lui tourner le dos et disparaître dans sa salle commune, lui lançant un dernier regard méprisant.

L'estomac noué, il resta devant le portrait durant plusieurs minutes sans entendre la Grosse Dame qui lui demandait de partir. Lorsque, enfin, il comprit que dormir dans le couloir ne servirait à rien, il fit demi-tour. Son cœur lui faisait affreusement mal ! Plus mal que les fois où on le frappait, plus que lors de ses humiliations. Cette fois, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait embroché le cœur avant de le lui arracher. Il avait perdu sa meilleure amie... Non, elle était bien plus que sa meilleure amie ! Et il l'avait perdue... Partie... Dans un état second il retraversa tout le château pour se retrouver dans sa propre salle commune. Comme toujours, celle-ci baignait dans une lueur verdâtre à cause de sa position en-dessous du lac. En mode automatique, il se dirigea vers le dortoir...

-Déjà de retour Severus ?

Celui-ci sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers le canapé, là d'où venait la voix. Regulus était affalé sur les cousins, l'air à moitié endormi. Il resta silencieux durant quelques instants mais l'autre semblait attendre une réponse.

-Comment va ton poing ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je pourrais encore me le briser la prochaine fois qu'on arrivera à me mettre en colère !

Comme pour le prouver, il leva sa main, bougea ses doigts avant de les faire craquer. Puis il lui adressa un petit sourire amusé. Severus ne réagit pas et vint s'installer sur un fauteuil en face. Posant sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes appuyés sur ses jambes, il baissa la tête.

-J'en déduis que ça s'est mal passé... soupira le plus jeune.

-Effectivement... Elle a catégoriquement refusé de m'entendre. Elle me hait à cause de ce que je lui ai dit. Mais si tu savais, si elle savait à quel point je m'en veux... Elle ne me pardonnera jamais... Jamais...

Ses yeux se mirent à le piquer. Par Merlin, qu'avait-il fait pour que Lily se retourne contre lui ? Bien sûr, ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée mais, mais... Il ne voulait pas la perdre ! Il pourrait renoncer à tout pour elle, elle n'avait qu'à le lui demander ! Mais ne plus pouvoir lui parler était trop difficile ! Il avait besoin d'elle, était-ce trop difficile à comprendre ? Oh Lily, sa Lily... Le fauteuil s'enfonça un peu à côté de lui, indiquant que Regulus s'asseyait à côté de lui, et une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Severus... Si tu as besoin de te lâcher, fais-le, ne garde pas tout pour toi.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? répliqua-t-il, avec une agressivité inhabituelle.

Levant la tête se ses mains, il ne put louper la grimace que fit son cadet. Pourtant celui-ci se reprit bien vite.

-Oui, c'est moi qui dit ça. C'est justement parce que je sais ce que ça fait de tout garder pour soi que je te demande de te lâcher.

Il fixa son jeune camarade, suspicieux. Mais il devait bien avouer que, après Lily, Regulus était la personne avec qui il s'entendait le mieux. Son calme, sa perspicacité, sa redoutable intelligence aussi, ce gamin était l'ami idéal pour lui. Jamais encombrant, très discret, magnifiquement détaché de tout ce qui pouvait agiter les autres adolescents et pourtant d'une incroyable sensibilité. Oui, c'était le plus étonnant chez lui : cette sensibilité dont il faisait preuve ! Il l'avait compris à force de le fréquenter, depuis le jour où il avait décidé d'énerver l'autre Black en s'intéressant à son petit frère. Même si celui-ci essayait de cacher ce trait de caractère, il finissait toujours par se trahir.

C'est sur ces réflexions qu'il sentit ses larmes lui échapper. C'était trop ! Après s'être fait rejeté par Lily, voilà que son seul véritable ami de Serpentard lui demandait de se lâcher ! Il agissait avec un tel calme qu'il ne pouvait résister. Il se mit donc à sangloter.

-Regulus... Je pense que, depuis le temps, tu as compris... Je suis amoureux de Lily... Peut-être depuis le tout premier jour... Elle m'a toujours soutenu, malgré toutes nos différences et maintenant... Maintenant...

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et il poussa un gémissement douloureux. Durant deux minutes il ne prononça pas une parole. Heureusement que la salle commune était, à cette heure, totalement vide. Le jeune Black ne dit rien non plus, se contentant de lui frotter doucement le dos. Cette attitude eut pour effet de le calmer légèrement. Finalement, il reprit la parole.

-Je ne supporterai pas longtemps de savoir qu'elle me hait... J'ai besoin d'elle... Bon sang, ça fait mal...

-Je sais... Je sais ce que ça fait lorsqu'on aime profondément quelqu'un qui nous hait...

Severus le regarda, ses yeux baignés de larmes. Cessant de sangloter, il crut voir un air de profonde tristesse s'afficher sur le visage de Regulus. Mais il dut rêver puisque celui-ci se releva enfin et s'éloigna. Pour sa part il respira profondément, ravalant les derniers sanglots qui lui échappaient. Lorsqu'il le vit se retourner, le gamin avait un verre d'eau en main.

-Tiens. Bois-ça et va te coucher.

-Regulus, je... commença-t-il.

-Je ne veux rien savoir, ce n'est pas une demande mais un ordre !

Trop fatigué – ou trop anéanti – pour réellement protester, il attrapa le verre d'eau qu'il lui tendait. Après l'avoir fixé quelques secondes, il avala le liquide à petites gorgées puis le posa par-terre. Sans lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis, l'adolescent aux yeux gris le força à se lever et le traina jusqu'au dortoir. Cinq minutes plus tard il dormait d'un profond sommeil, sans que quiconque soit au courant de ce qu'il avait traversé.

Regulus, pour sa part, fut soulagé de remarquer que sa potion avait parfaitement bien fonctionné. Avec ça, son aîné pourrait avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil, sans être troublé par le moindre rêve. Il en avait bien besoin, ne serais-ce que pour pouvoir faire le point le lendemain. Pour sa part, il récupéra le verre et le posa sur la cheminée, sachant que les elfes de maison le reprendraient lorsqu'ils passeraient dans la salle commune. Il avait encore deux-trois choses à faire pour la soirée... Il ne pouvait pas laisser Severus déprimer !

Le lendemain, comme si souvent, le premier dans la Grande Salle, à prendre son petit-déjeuner, fut le cadet des Black. Émiettant une biscotte, son regard fixé sur les grandes portes, il semblait plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Même lorsque la salle commença à se remplir, il ne réagit pas. Pas plus lorsqu'une élève de sa classe essaya d'entamer la conversation. La seule réaction qu'il eut ce fut lorsqu'une fille à la chevelure d'un roux profond entra pour s'installer à la table des Gryffondors. Il ne la lâcha pas une seule fois des yeux, même pour avaler son jus de citrouille. Plusieurs fois elle leva la tête vers lui, sans doute gênée d'être ainsi le centre d'attention d'un Serpentard.

Lorsqu'elle se leva de table, il l'imita en vidant son bol d'un coup et, sans accorder un regard à ses camarades, fila à sa suite. Il ne devait pas la laisser filer... Mais bon sang, pourquoi avançait-elle à toute vitesse ? Zut... L'adolescent soupirant, se disant qu'on allait finir par le croire malade. Lui qui était d'habitude si solitaire, si détaché... C'est donc en plein milieu d'un couloir qu'il se mit à crier :

-Evans, attend !

Bon, point positif, elle s'arrêta net. Problème, ce fut le cas pour tous les autres élèves présents. Prenant son air impassible, il alla rattraper la Gryffondor, ignorant superbement les autres élèves. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur elle le toisa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement méprisant.

Il ne sourcilla pas le moins du monde. Ce genre de ton était complètement habituel et s'il devait se vexer, il n'en finirait pas.

-Te parler. Seule à seule. ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres qui les regardaient.

Elle le fixa de ses yeux verts, comme si elle essayait de lire de qu'il avait à l'esprit. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Il ne devait pas laisser les autres comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, et sous les regards surpris des autres, elle lui fit signe de le suivre. Docile, il lui emboita le pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans un couloir désert de l'école. Là, elle se tourna vers lui.

-Regulus, si tu avais l'intention de venir me chercher, pourquoi tu m'as envoyé un message pendant la nuit ?

-Parce que je me doute bien que tu n'as pas l'intention de m'écouter.

-Exactement. Je ne veux plus parler à Severus donc tu peux garder son message !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, faisant voltiger ses longs cheveux roux. Regulus soupira... Ah les filles, qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué ! Il avait beau adorer ses cousines, passer beaucoup de temps avec elles lorsqu'il était plus petit, les filles en général restaient très compliquées à ses yeux. Mais maintenant qu'il s'était engagé dans cette histoire, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il la rattrapa donc par le poignet. Elle se retourna aussitôt.

-Je ne viens pas de sa part mais pour lui, nuance !

Elle dégagea son poignet mais ne s'en alla pas. Il avait réussi à piquer sa curiosité !

-Si c'est pour me dire qu'il est désolé, il est venu me le dire lui-même.

-Je suis là pour t'expliquer une chose. sourit-il. Une chose que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris.

-Et pourquoi tu viens me voir pour lui ?

L'adolescent perdit légèrement son sourire et plongea son regard gris dans celui, vert, de la jeune fille.

-Tu sais que Severus a, en quelque sorte, été mon mentor à Serpentard. Il est le seul à ne pas m'avoir sans cesse répété que ma place était à Gryffondor avec Sirius, que je n'étais pas le bienvenu... Il est le seul à ne pas m'avoir charrié et je lui en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Il était là pour moi, à sa manière...

Il marqua une pause. Elle ne l'interrompait pas... Parfait.

-Tu sais, lui et moi sommes différents des autres Serpentards, même s'il faut chercher pour le découvrir. Et c'est parce que ce n'est pas flagrant qu'on est à Serpentard malgré tout. Et cette maison nous influence, quoiqu'on en dise. On en vient à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

-Ne lui cherche pas d'excuses. Je lui en ai cherché aussi, durant cinq ans. Cinq années à le défendre pour, au final, me faire insulter ! Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire que c'est votre maison qui l'a poussé à me traiter ainsi ! Tous ceux comme moi ont droit à la même insulte !

-Lily, essaye de comprendre...

-Non ! Je ne veux plus lui parler !

Une fois de plus elle tourna les talons et, une fois de plus, il la rattrapa.

-Parce que tu crois que la situation n'était pas horrible pour lui ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il a ressenti, humilié comme il était ? Lorsqu'on est en colère, il arrive que nos paroles dépassent notre pensée !

-Ça ne change rien ! Il n'avait pas à dire ça !

-Je te rappelle que je suis un Black : traiter les nés-moldus de Sang-de-Bourbe fait partie de mon éducation donc pour moi, c'est plus ou moins du pareil au même. Et si je m'étais retrouvé dans sa situation, j'aurais certainement craqué aussi. De plus, moi aussi il m'a envoyé balader lorsque je suis venu l'aider ! Et tu sais quoi ? Il aurait pu me traiter de tous les noms que ça n'aurait rien changé : je ne laisse pas tomber mes amis !

Il se tut soudainement, comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire. L'horreur, il était en train de parler comme un Gryffondor ! Est-ce c'est pour cette raison qu'elle souriait en le regardant ? Oh non... Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, il savait qu'elle n'irait pas répéter leur petite conversation mais quand même...

-Dis-donc Regulus, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de t'entendre dire ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important en fin de compte ? Tu ne te serais pas déplacé pour une simple dispute entre Severus et moi, je le sais. Viens-en au fait au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

Il détourna un peu le regard. Ses soupçons se confirmaient... Devait-il dévoiler ce qui lui crevait les yeux depuis qu'il connaissait Severus ? Ce secret que son ami gardait toujours pour lui, et qu'il ne lui avait dévoilé que quelques heures plus tôt ? Il soupira...

-Si tu demandes c'est que tu n'as pas compris...

-Compris quoi ?

-Je sais écouter, mais pas réconforter. Et quand il s'agit d'une blessure profonde, je suis totalement impuissant...

-Regulus !

Il eut un sourire narquois.

-Je commence à penser que tu es plus aveugle que moi ! Pourtant ça crève les yeux : Severus t'...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Evans, Regulus ?

Celui-ci eut un sursaut et se retrouva aussitôt à deux mètres de la Gryffondor. Il se retourna et foudroya son frère du regard. Il ne pouvait pas arriver un peu après non ? Oh, et en plus, Potter était avec lui, et toute la bande...

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

Arg, c'était là ce que Potter lui avait dit le jour précédent... Ce dernier s'avança d'ailleurs vers eux. Hum, il ferait mieux de filer avant d'avoir des problèmes... À un contre deux, il ne faisait pas le poids. Il croisa les bras et les toisa très légèrement.

-De toute façon, je m'en allais. Bye les bouffondors !

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Juste au moment de passer à côté de la rouquine il murmura :

-Dix minutes, le parc, en face du lac.

Et il s'en alla. Heureusement que les épreuves magiques étaient terminées, tout le monde avait quartier libre jusqu'à la cérémonie de fin d'année. En cinq minutes il fut sur place et, en l'attendant, il détacha ses cheveux et entreprit de les tresser. Il n'aimait pas qu'ils le gênent... Et pourtant, il refusait catégoriquement de les couper courts. Petite manie... Quoi, ça fait plus « classe » d'avoir les cheveux longs ! Bon, il faut avouer qu'il en connaissait certaines qui adoraient le coiffer lorsqu'il était petit... Pff, les cousines...

Enfin, il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Attachant sa tresse, il se retourna, vérifiant que personne ne l'avait suivie, puis se tourna vers elle. Elle semblait préoccupée...

-Tu n'as pas fini ta phrase tout à l'heure... murmura-t-elle.

-Sirius ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Tu n'es vraiment pas au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ? Severus a toujours été mon meilleur ami à Poudlard ! On est même amis depuis que j'ai découvert mes pouvoirs en fait.

-Juste amis ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle ne le regardait pas. Il ne devait pas se tromper de ton, ni de paroles. S'il faisait une erreur, une seule, tout serait fichu. Il n'aurait pas droit à un second essai, sauf s'il arrivait à remonter le temps.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre combien ça m'a fait mal de l'entendre me traiter de... de Sang-de-Bourbe...

-Je pense que si... En quelque sorte, je sais ce que ça fait... Mais tu ne penses pas qu'il s'en veut réellement ?

-Non... Puisque je ne suis rien pour lui en fin de compte.

-C'est là que tu te trompes.

Cette fois, elle le regarda. Curieux, lui qui l'avait toujours trouvée très intelligente, surtout pour une Gryffondor, il trouvait qu'elle avait bien du mal à voir où il voulait en venir. Ce genre de rôle ne lui allait pas, il s'était toujours tenu à l'écart de la relation qu'avaient Severus et Lily. Son camarade ne savait même pas que Lily et lui s'entendaient bien, puisque tous deux s'étaient mis d'accord pour se mépriser en public.

-Tu veux dire que ?...

-Severus est amoureux de toi.

Elle le regarda sans réagir. Elle ne l'avait vraiment pas compris ? Ou pour le comprendre, d'accord, c'était peut-être difficile mais comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en douter ? C'était si évident pour lui... Mais pas pour elle très visiblement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il est...

-Je pense que ça crève les yeux. Il fait toujours attention à toi, il est toujours joyeux lorsqu'il va te retrouver, si je dis du mal de toi il réagit au quart de tour...

-Il traine avec de futurs mangemorts !

-Moi aussi je te rappelle. C'est ce qui t'embête ?

-Oui.

-Un choix n'est jamais définitif, il suffit d'avoir une bonne raison de changer d'avis.

Elle ne répondit pas, une fois de plus. Ah, il avait réussi à trouver quoi dire ! Allez, il devait jouer sa dernière carte... Il avait fait une grande partie du chemin, il fallait à présent qu'il s'arrange pour qu'elle le finisse.

-Lily, qu'est-ce que tu ressens à son égard ?

-Je...

-Tu le détestes pour ce qu'il a dit hier ?

-Oui !

-Vraiment ? fit-il de sa douce voix.

Sous ses multiples mèches rebelles, il haussa un sourcil. Elle semblait en pleine confusion... Parfait ! À présent tout était joué, elle n'avait qu'à décider de ce qu'elle comptait faire. En espérant que ce soit le bon choix... Mais la connaissant, connaissant le caractère des Gryffondors, il se doutait un peu de ce qui allait suivre.

Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir des Serpentards, Severus commençait à s'éveiller. Il était bien reposé même si, à vrai dire, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir jusque si tard : Regulus lui avait donc fait avaler une potion. Et il s'était laissé faire ! Aussi en colère contre le gamin que contre lui-même, il s'habilla en vitesse, bien décidé à lui faire passer l'envie de lui faire avaler des potions contre son gré !

Seulement, en arrivant dans la salle commune, il se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé le jour précédent. Aussitôt son cœur se serra... Bon sang, c'est vrai... Il se mit alors à trainer des pieds, peu pressé d'aller déjeuner. Il verrait certainement Lily dans la Grande Salle, ou Potter et compagnie... Dans le meilleur des cas, il y aurait juste quelques élèves ayant assisté à la scène... Un instant, il fut tenté de retourner dans son lit mais il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dans le dortoir. Il choisit dont d'aller retrouver le gamin pour lui donner une leçon.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver une belle rouquine juste devant l'entrée de sa salle commune ! Elle leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui et il se figea sur place. Lily... Sa Lily... Qu'est-ce qu'elle?... Était-elle là pour lui reprocher son attitude de la veille ? Il baissa la tête.

-Lily... murmura-t-il.

-Non Severus, tais-toi !

Son ton était ferme, il se tut donc et la regarda s'avancer vers lui. Les bras croisés, elle semblait de mauvaise humeur.

-Je suis vraiment...

-Désolé ? fit-elle d'un ton dur. Oui, je pense avoir compris.

Il leva vers elle un regard malheureux. Avait-il vraiment mérité une telle punition ? Oui il s'en voulait, oui il méritait une punition pour l'avoir traitée de la sorte, mais celle qu'il recevait n'était-elle pas trop forte ?

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

Elle s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres. Il se perdit dans ses yeux verts, si profonds...

-Dis-moi, sincèrement, qui je suis pour toi ?

-Que ?...

Il ouvrir de grands yeux ronds, totalement pris au dépourvu. Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Et elle voulait qu'il soit sincère ? Après tout, si tout était perdu... Pourquoi refuser, après tout, elle ne pourrait que le rejeter une fois de plus...

-Tu es... la personne dont je suis amoureux...

-Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

Quoi ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Trop ahuri pour réagir, il laissa Lily l'embrasser. C'était doux, sucré, et mille fois plus agréable que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer ! Lily... Il ne la comprenait pas. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui, il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Pourquoi...

-Arrêtes de te poser des questions. Tu vas devoir faire beaucoup de choses pour que je te pardonnes !

-Mais pourquoi...

-Parce que je t'aime aussi, idiot !

Son cœur rata un battement. Non, c'était impossible, Lily ne l'aimait pas ! Et pourtant, elle était toujours d'une grande franchise... Il aimait ce petit sourire à moitié amusé qu'elle abordait, ces yeux verts si profonds, si pétillants... Il ne réfléchit pas et, cette fois, ce fut lui qui vint l'embrasser, l'enlaçant tendrement. Elle lui rendit son baiser et il comprit. Elle finirait par lui pardonner... Il lui suffisait de changer un peu, de se rapprocher d'elle et elle finirait par oublier...

Le couple, tout occupé à s'embrasser, ne vit pas un certain élève qui se détournait de la scène, un doux petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Ses yeux gris brillaient d'une lueur inhabituelle où se mélangeaient joie et mélancolie. Il avait réussi son coup : Severus avait une raison suffisamment forte pour se détourner de la magie noire et des mangemorts et il ne la laisserait pas passer. Il s'installa contre un mur, content de lui. Il aurait tant aimé que quelqu'un l'aide à se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'était installé et dans lequel sa famille l'avait enfoncé... Mais il savait que personne ne comprenait ses messages.

Le jeune Regulus fut le seul à sourire lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, Severus et Lily se mirent à déambuler dans les couloirs en se tenant la main. Il éclata même de rire en voyant Potter se casser la figure en les voyant ! Il finit par s'effacer pour retourner à ses livres de magie noire. Lily ne viendrait pas dire qu'il était intervenu, elle le lui avait promis. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière le petit sourire et les yeux gris du petit dernier des Black...

* * *

Et voilà ! L'histoire aurait été bien cdifférente si Lily et Severus avaient réellement fini ensembles, non ? Est-ce que mérite des reviews ?


End file.
